


Cantlin

by Hero_Taven



Series: Dragon Quest - Taven [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Taven/pseuds/Hero_Taven
Summary: Alef, the chosen hero of Alefgard, Scion of Erdrick, savior of Princess Gwaelin and the kingdom of Tantegel. At least, he was meant to be....
Series: Dragon Quest - Taven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874851
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Cantlin

A dark and foreboding hall, the air thick with an unshakeably malicious tension. The smell of unidentifiable burning materials wafted from the ghostly blue fires that barely lit the corridor and connected room. A large and gaudy throne provided a bit of variety to the sparsely decorated room, sat in by a figure in a strange white cloak.

”So, you’ve finally arrived, ‘Hero’. How was the Princess? I do hope she wasn’t too uncomfortable”, the figure snidely cackled. His beady eyes showed no form of mercy or compassion, only evil, and a hunger for destruction.

”She’s fine, no thanks to you! I have come to put a swift end to you, Dragonlord! Now stand and face me in battle!!” The “Hero” in question was a young, muscular man, a look of fury in his blue eyes. His pointed blonde bangs stuck to the sweat on his angrily furrowed brow, his stunning azure armor suit seemingly giving off a faint light of its own. His shield, adorned with an ancient script with the name of his legendary ancestor, Aventus, and his sword, a long silver blade with gold trim and a fiery ruby in its guard. A majestic red cape flowed down his back like a brilliant banner of war.

”Now now, my dear boy, let us not be too hasty”, the supposed Dragonlord replied, “I believe there is a way we can both avoid any sort of conflict, and mutually benefit at the same time!”

The young man refused to drop his guard, lifting his blade and pointing it directly at his target’s heart.

”Whatever trickery you’re plotting, I am not leaving until you taste the divine power of my ancestor’s blade!” The blade in question began to spark with golden-white bolts of divine lightning.

”Now why do you feel the need to strike me down so? You have already proven your worth as a hero. Your entire ambition has already come to a head. You need not follow this weary path any longer...”

Despite the determination he had entered with, the azure-clad warrior’s resolve began to shake, if but for a brief half-second. He shook his head to clear away his doubts and stood firm.

”What do you know of my path!? You’re nothing but a cold and ruthless monster, one who wishes to lay waste to all of Alefgard!!”

”There you are again, putting on so many layers of bravado and heroism. Even if there were three, or even four would-be challengers like you, they would not stand a chance against me. What makes you think that you alone can defeat me? Hm? Is it the protection of your oh-so-mighty Goddess? Hah!! She’s nothing more than a manipulator, a puppeteer pulling you along her strings. You can’t honestly tell me you don’t feel them tugging at your every step”

That last line cut the young knight to his very core. His whole life, he had known he was the Scion of Erdrick, the chosen hero of the bloodline of Aventus, the mighty champion that he was nearly a mirror image of, and every day the people around him placed more and more pressure on his shoulders. He had no choice but to obey, to walk the path the goddess and the rest of the world laid out for him! This was his whole purpose! To be a hero! _The_ hero! He couldn’t just abandon everyone’s hopes.........could he....?

”......this proposal of yours. What exactly do you have in mind...?”

The Dragonlord’s eyes softened, somehow making him even more terrifying, and his silver tongue began to work its magic:

”If you lay down your arms and refuse to fight me, I will relent as well, and allow you to rule half the world! Think of the lives you could save and protect by having half of the entirety of Alefgard at your fingertips! You would be the one in charge, free to live your life unrestricted from expectations and obligations! You could tread your own path to glory! You’ll no longer have any need for the goddess!”

The throne room grew eerily silent, the only sounds being the faint pop and crackle of the blue torches lining the walls. The blade was no longer sparking, and within seconds, it was no longer held up, the tip falling to the red carpet, the rest of it following. The young man removed his horned helmet, his golden, spiked hair standing up freely. He dropped it to the floor as well, followed by his gorgeous blue armor, leaving him completely unequipped. Nothing remained but a black jumpsuit and a red and gold tabard, that had been crinkled beneath the shining blue plates. He kneeled before his enemy, hanging his head in silent acceptance.

The Dragonlord cackled, his wooden scepter glowing with an unholy magical energy, before enveloping the entire room in impenetrable darkness....

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was highly inspired by the goddess-tier writing of @Vidramon! Go check out her Builders 2 story if you get the chance, she’s a better writer (and Builder) than I am!


End file.
